


Eternity and Immortality

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl(comic), Gotham(TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), spn au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 企鹅人决定睡服这个不听话的小恶魔。





	1. （1）

“情况怎么样？”迪克靠着杂技演员的柔韧和灵巧像条蛇一样从窗户“滑”进了卧室，厚实华丽的波斯地毯很好地吞没了他落地的声音。  
“坏消息。奥布雷死了。我们迟了一步。”芭芭拉守在堪称庞然的路易十六式大床旁边，指了指歪斜在床脚的老年男性。迪克在心底骂了一句，轻悄悄地移动过去检查尸体：“你有什么发现？”  
“跟之前蝙蝠侠调查的那些死者一样。”芭芭拉回答，“没有中毒，没有外伤。除了胳膊上有个小针孔以外，完全是自然死亡的样子。”  
“奥布雷是这个月的第五个了，今天才12号。”迪克一边小心翼翼地翻动尸体一边说，“蝙蝠侠说的没错，有什么东西在促使凶手加快速度——不管他到底是谁。”   
芭芭拉点头：“这些死者之间应该有什么联系，但是我们还没找到，我猜凶手是按着某种的名单来确定目标的。”   
迪克还没来得及补充一句“所以依然不能忽略随机杀人的可能性”，就听到客厅传来什么东西落地的闷响，紧接着有人低低咒骂了一声。迪克向芭芭拉打了个手势刚要冲出去，一个闪光弹撞破玻璃被扔了进来，把客厅和与之联通的卧室照得亮如白昼。  
没做好相应准备的两人只能捂住眼睛，同时听见挥刀声、打斗声、现任罗宾“束手就擒吧”的大喊声，以及一个年轻男子“小鬼你他妈是有什么毛病”的怒吼声。   
他们赶到客厅的时候战斗已经结束了。达米安仍然拿着他的武士刀，一脸严肃浑身戒备——他的常态——地站在一个圆形图案之外。打斗的另一方则跌坐在图案里，蜷着腿捂着左肋，一看就知道是被怼得不轻。图案是用灰色油漆画在黑胡桃木地板上的，要不是地毯被抽开一角，声控灯又因为刚刚的打斗而亮了，否则根本不会有人看见前前前任市长家里有这么个“装饰”。  
迪克蹲下来试探着摸了摸。油漆的痕迹很旧，颜色都有些发暗。  
“夜翼。”挨打的人大概是缓过气来了，低着头开始说话，“蝙蝠女。还有第四号罗宾（Robin Number Four）。”他把“Number Four”两个词咬得特别重，要是词语能具象化，他恐怕会嚼一嚼再往外吐。  
这个声音很熟悉，芭芭拉想。同时那人抬起了头。  
“很荣幸见到你们。拜拜。”他笑着打了个响指，原地消失了。 

“这到底是怎么回事。”夜翼抱着双臂面对蝙蝠侠。后者面罩下露出的一小块下巴纹丝不动，只顾着拖来把椅子把被打晕的人绑上去。  
“你不用枪。”芭芭拉看到了那人后肩上的伤口，明显不是武士刀造成的，“那是谁打伤了他？”  
“企鹅人的手下。”这个问题得到了回答。蝙蝠侠绑好人就去检查油漆图案，果然看到一处被刮开的痕迹，很新，跟整个图案相比显得相当明显。  
“这又跟企鹅人有什么关系？”夜翼还记得阿福在线当着后勤，也就意味着他能听到所有人的对话，所以他暂时忍住了爆粗的欲望——一切为了小甜饼——但是他不确定自己还能忍多久。他讨厌被蒙在鼓里。  
“那是伊桑。”芭芭拉低声说。她认出来了。  
迪克就要顿一顿才能想到这个名字指的是谁。  
伊桑·科波特AKA企鹅人的儿子AKA黑日。他的表情凝重起来：“我以为他早就离开哥谭了。”  
“他失踪了。像红头罩一样。”罗宾回答，他的语气比他父亲通常的还要生硬，“父亲觉得他应该知道些什么。”  
“你觉得是企鹅人搞的鬼？”夜翼的眉头皱得更紧了，“但是，如果他有这本事，没道理小翅膀能……” 

“这事跟我一点关系也没有。”说话的人有一双堪称最美的绿眼睛，比葡萄石色深又比橄榄石色浅，更比祖母绿剔透百倍。如果眼睛真是心灵的窗户，那这个人的心灵一定比天使更美好比处子更纯洁，才能拥有这样一双眼睛。  
但他身上唯一能跟美好搭上边的只有他的脸。纯洁与他之间的联系更是比牙仙还虚无缥缈。即使是蝙蝠侠已经大幅打击了地下世界的如今，哥谭街头依旧传播着他的教父名头，以及半数以上的凶杀案都与他有关的传言。  
奥斯瓦尔德走到蝙蝠侠身边：“先生们，”他向蝙蝠女点点头，“还有女士。”这次他只穿了一身普通西装——价值两万美金以上的那种普通——没有高礼帽也没有燕尾服，只在臂弯里挂着他的手杖，以企鹅人的标准来说算是便装了。  
“看来你没告诉他们什么。”奥斯瓦尔德对蝙蝠侠说，脸却冲着被绑在椅子上的那位，而尤其出乎其他人意料的是，他语气里居然没有什么讽刺意味，“那就回你的洞里再好好向小鸟儿们解释吧。现在我们能开工了吗？”  
这话比起问句更像是走程序式的随口一说。奥斯瓦尔德在得到回复之前就拿出了个小瓶子，干净利落地泼在伊桑脸上：“该醒醒了。”  
看起来只是普普通通的一瓶水，泼上去却显出了灼烧的效果，嘶嘶地冒白烟。伊桑甩了甩头，慢吞吞地睁眼，慢吞吞地“Ouch”了一声。  
“哇哦，大名鼎鼎的蝙蝠侠本人耶。”他眨了眨眼，“还在子弹上刻了困魔法阵。说真的，用这么大阵仗对付我是不是有点太牛刀杀鸡了？”  
企鹅人和蝙蝠侠对视了一眼，后者接过了话语权：“你叫什么名字？我要真名，你还是人类时的名字。”  
“威利斯·史密斯。”被绑着的人识时务地非常配合，眼都不眨，“叫我威尔就好。”  
“你杀了奥布雷·詹姆斯以及其他二十七个人？”  
“你不能说那是谋杀。”威利斯皱着眉缩了缩脖子，“事实上他们都已经活过交易期限好久了，我只是来收账的。”  
“这、到底、怎么、回事？”迪克忍不了了。他早就受够了老蝙蝠事事都要独自行动、就算叫人帮忙也不肯透露实情的做法，更不要说被叫来帮忙的还是他，“什么交易？红头罩的失踪跟这桩凶杀案到底有什么关系？还有，”他的电击棍指着威利斯的鼻尖，“为什么你要叫自己威利斯？”  
“……哦。你什么都不知道是吗？”威利斯尽力往后靠了靠，“呃，我是个恶魔（Demon），你知道恶魔是什么对吧？”  
“像三宫那样的？”罗宾发问，他举起了武士刀作为攻击或者防御的前奏。  
“不不不。”威利斯赶紧摇头，“他是异次元的厉害恶魔，我只是个地狱来的。你知道的，就是灵魂下地狱之后，经过一系列程序，就会变成的那种恶魔。”他小心地从罗宾看到夜翼，确定没人会给自己一下之后才接着说，“一开始都会变成普通的恶魔——就是像我这样的基层——然后有些人会选择成为十字路口恶魔，就是跟活人做交易、满足愿望收取灵魂的那种。因为召唤他们的仪式在十字路口进行，所以都这么叫。他们负责交易，其他一些负责收款，比如我。”  
“你怎么证明你说的都是真的而不是你的妄想？”蝙蝠女扬了扬下巴。  
“你说起话来就像我老板。”威利斯小声逼逼。然后，像是墨汁滴入水中，他那双晴空一样浅而清澈的蓝眼睛由瞳孔至巩膜完全变黑了，几秒钟后才恢复。  
“恶魔就是这样表明身份的。”他补充说明，缩了缩肩膀试探，“现在可以放我走了吗？我已经把知道的都告诉你们了。”  
“还早着呢年轻人。”奥斯瓦尔德的手指在手杖顶端的鸟喙上来回抚摸，看起来随时会拔出匕首来给谁一刀，“如果你真的是你宣称的那个人，就从我儿子的身体里滚出来。”  
“我附身了企鹅人的儿子？”威利斯惊讶不已，“真的？这真是你儿子？可是你们看起来——”  
“回答我的问题！”  
“当然当然，”顶着伊桑的脸，威利斯赶紧说，“只要一把子弹挖出来我就马上离开，呃……”他一脸的欲言又止止言又欲。  
“但是？”   
“恶魔跟天使一样，在人间是没有实体的，要行动只能附身人类……”年轻人样貌的恶魔绞尽脑汁地想着委婉语，“恶魔在附身的时候能够知道对方的一切，前提是，呃，对方是个活人，至少没有脑死亡……”他的声音越来越轻，小心翼翼地看看奥斯瓦尔德又看看奥斯瓦尔德的手杖，“您的儿子当然知道他是您的儿子但是我并不知道他是您的儿子，也就是说……”威利斯的喉结滚动了一下，“您懂我意思吧？”  
奥斯瓦尔德摇晃了一下，用手杖撑住地面。  
“我当然能把这幅身体原样奉还。“威利斯硬着头皮说出了事实，“不过您的儿子……在被我附身之前就已经是具尸体了我把知道的都说了求你放了我求你别杀我！！”他闭上眼睛紧紧蜷缩在椅子里拼命向后靠，声音都叫得变调了。  
“我需要更多的身份信息。”趁着企鹅人的静默，蝙蝠侠说，“告诉我你的出生日期、死亡日期和生前工作单位。”   
“1962年3月12日、1997年12月15日、奥马哈州立中学的物理教师。”威利斯要回想一下才能说清楚，“我因车祸而死。” 

在回蝙蝠洞的路上，布鲁斯得到了阿福的答复：“史密斯先生的身份信息属实，布鲁斯老爷。”  
“你觉得小翅膀的失踪跟恶魔有关？”夜翼的声音从耳麦里传来，“我不觉得他会出卖灵魂。还有，企鹅又怎么掺和进这件事里了？”  
“是企鹅先来找我的。”蝙蝠侠回答。  
“我不明白。”他能听到呼呼的风声，知道夜翼正在蝙蝠摩托上赶回布鲁德海文，“小翅膀刚失踪的时候他是第一嫌疑人——虽然我们都知道他没那个本事干掉小翅膀——他没道理在五年之后又自己趟进这滩浑水里。”  
“所以我认为他有某种不得不这么做的原因。”他把蝙蝠车调成自动驾驶模式，把那张看过无数遍的x光片调出来群发，“真实性我已经确认了。”  
“这怎么可能？”这次说话的是芭芭拉，她一定是看到了照片才会这么惊讶，“头罩明明对他开枪了！”“那一枪绝对打瞎了他的眼睛！”迪克叫道，然后是阿福的声音：“开车的时候请专心，迪克少爷。”  
“那一枪几乎杀了他。”蝙蝠侠下定论，“但是他现在完好无损。”  
“那绝对不是科技能够做到的。”芭芭拉检查了一番那张x光片，确认没被动过手脚之后说，“有人跟我想的一样吗？”  
“我认为是他跟恶魔做了交易，现在又想反悔。”达米安抱着手臂，“陶德失踪是另一回事，我们不需要跟他合作。”  
“那他来找蝙蝠侠做什么？”迪克皱眉，“等等等等，先整合一下线索……”


	2. （2）

“你一定是快绝望了才决定跟蝙蝠家联手。”威利斯感叹。  
他坐在一辆加长林肯里，奥斯瓦尔德就在他对面。子弹已经取出来了，但是他依旧乖乖呆在座位上。  
“我能问你个问题吗？”威利斯眨着眼睛看他。   
多大人了还卖萌。奥斯瓦尔德在心里唾弃，然后点了点头。  
“你所有的一切都是自己得来的吗？”   
“什么意思？”   
“Well，其实你在地狱很有名的，”威尔斯搓了搓手，“十字路口恶魔只要稍微有点资历，就会狂吹牛皮说你n年前是怎样怎样地跟他们讨价还价，要权要钱要真爱，他们又如何如何地满足了你，只等着时间一到你的灵魂就归他所有——每个恶魔的故事都不一样。”  
“所以？”  
“所以——我觉得他们说的不是真的。你有今天并不依靠恶魔的力量，对不对？”  
奥斯瓦尔德的眼神看得威利斯心里发憷：“您当然也可以不用回答这个问题……”  
然后就是长久的沉默，长到威利斯都开始考虑要不要干脆瞬移去亚洲再也不踏进哥谭一步之后，被提问的人深深叹了口气：“五年前我能直接回答你，但是现在我不确定了。”他重复一遍，“我不确定了。”  
尽力作乖巧鹌鹑状的年轻人当然不敢细问，只能半暗示半试探地问：“还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
“事实上，确实有。”奥斯瓦尔德从酒柜里——没错这车里竟然还有个小酒柜——拿了一瓶威利斯压根不认识的牌子的酒，给自己和年轻人各倒了一杯，“我希望你能在我身边多留一段时间。等到我弄清楚五年前到底发生了什么之后，我会放你离开的。在这期间，我会满足你的一切需要。”  
这跟软禁有什么区别，威利斯默默腹诽。他的前额又开始隐隐作痛，急忙伸手按了按：“我很乐意帮大名鼎鼎的企鹅人的忙。可是，先生，我还有很多工作没有完成……”  
大名鼎鼎的企鹅人简简单单竖起一根手指就成功让他把刚想出来的八九十个借口都咽了回去：“我已经尽可能友好地对待一个霸占我儿子身体的恶魔了威尔，不要挑战我的耐心。”他一把扣住威利斯的手腕，紧跟着一副刻满符咒的手铐就拷在了上面。  
困魔锁链。有这东西在他就什么能力都用不出来了。  
威利斯吞了口口水，真切地感觉不妙，还得脸上笑嘻嘻：“您的准备相当周全。”  
“我请了专业人士来做指导。”  
“啊这真是棒极了呢。” 

“蝙蝠。”  
“有什么新消息？”  
“我控制住这小子了。在事情查清楚之前他哪儿也别想去。你要是想见他就直接来找我。你呢？”  
“威利斯史密斯确有其人。他们的口音也对得上。”  
“口音可以假扮。履历可以提前调查。可恶的小混账，嘴里没一句真话！他一定是早就准备好了假身份，也许这个史密斯根本没变成恶魔。”  
“你有证据吗？”  
“我不需要！”企鹅人暴躁地低吼起来，“我知道他是谁！一个父亲还会认不出他自己的儿子吗！”  
没能在红头罩刚出现的时候认出那是自家二子的蝙蝠老爷无形中感到膝盖中了一箭。他沉默几秒：“第一，就算你能证明他不是史密斯，你也没办法证明他是你认为的那个人；第二，如果他真是伊桑，他为什么不肯承认？”  
“第一，我有办法证明。至于第二，”奥斯瓦尔德看向地下室的入口，“我会弄清楚的。”  
挂掉电话之后他走向地下室。与未经战火侵袭的韦恩庄园不同，科波特宅在内战时期被用作北军司令部，她的地下室见识过各种各样的审讯工具和各种各样的间谍战犯。和平来临之后地窖被一把印着科波特家徽的锁封住，等传到奥斯瓦尔德手里时已经腐锈得几乎与铁门融为一体。  
当时新上任的黑帮头领已经很清楚什么事能在家做什么事绝对不能经过自己的手了，为此地窖在很长一段时间里都维持了原样——直到现在。它被再度打开，迎接一个见所未见的客人。 

第二天早上威利斯没见到奥斯瓦尔德。就在他百无聊赖地翻弄硬皮书、把手铐的链子弄得哗啦哗啦响的时候，有人敲了敲他的门。  
“呃，”这里是科波特宅不是他的临时公寓，威利斯也不确定他有没有那个权力来决定人员进出，“现在有些忙。”  
敲门的人直接推门进来了。好吧，现在他确定了自己就是块砧板上的鱼肉。威利斯暗自耸了耸肩，转过身面对走进来的人：“请问有什么事吗？”  
进来的是名西装笔挺的青年，看起来二十七八岁，深棕色的卷发打理得很规整，袖扣纽扣一丝不苟，从头上到脚下都散发着贵族精英的气息，顿时让威利斯联想到了大学某个社团里那些很讨厌的人。  
“初次见面。”青年打量了他一会儿，向还盘腿坐在床上的威利斯伸出手，“我是马丁，马丁·奥斯瓦尔德·科波特。”  
威利斯反应了几秒才明白过来这个名字代表着什么，急忙跟青年握手：“威利斯·史密斯。”完了又觉得自我介绍是多此一举，尴尬地笑笑，“呃，不过我想企鹅先生一定已经告诉过你我的事了。”  
“是的。”马丁点点头，“他告诉我说你是占用我兄弟身体的恶魔。”  
“呃，是啊。”威利斯也不明白自己为什么觉得更尴尬了，毕竟马丁说的是事实不是吗。急于转移话题，他抬手指了指自己的浅金色直发，又指了指马丁的一头小卷儿，“你们，兄弟？”  
“我是养子。”马丁在他旁边坐下，“比他大几岁而已。”他侧头很认真地盯着威利斯，盯得后者不自觉地往另一头蹭，“这是我第一次见到他。”  
“哈？”恶魔有点搞不清状况了，“你刚说了你们是兄弟……？”  
“我很小的时候父亲就送我离开了哥谭。”马丁解释，“伊桑……刚失踪的时候，父亲因为一些综合原因，情绪很不好，就让我回来协助他。”  
威利斯“哦”了一声，也不知道该对别人的家事做出什么反应。冷场一会儿他还是忍不住问：“我大概什么时候能离开？”跟其他的事情相比他更关心自己的业绩，“我还有挺长一个名单的灵魂要收，如果不能按时完成，老板会活吞了我的。”他缩缩脖子重复一遍，“字面意义上的那种活吞。”  
马丁摇摇头：“我不能告诉你。”他顿了顿。“你说的，关于伊桑的事，是真的吗？”  
威利斯转转眼珠，这一瞬间他的神情忽然讨喜地俏皮起来，也就不让马丁觉得他接下来的问话很冒犯了：“你希望那是真的，是吗？”  
看起来比他稳重许多的青年不动声色地避开了这个问题：“如果是真的，那我们不会留你很久。过不了几天就可以继续忙工作了。”  
威利斯松了口气，马上表态：“我随时都可以离开这个身体，随时。真的，只要告诉我一声就可以。”他看到马丁瞟了眼他的手铐，“当然还得解开这个。”  
大概是闲谈已经够了，马丁站起身整了整西装：“你还需要些什么吗？食物之类的？”  
“恶魔不需要进食。”威利斯摇摇头，又赶紧冲着马丁离开的背影喊，“如果能来点娱乐就再好不过了！” 

离开之后的马丁直接去找奥斯瓦尔德，不过刚踏进地窖他就吓了一跳：“父亲！”  
企鹅人停下了手中的火焰喷枪，手边铁盆里盛着惨白的骨架，有的部位已经被烧得焦黑断裂。他对面是同种式样的另一把椅子，被捆在椅子上的人半身都是烧伤和燎泡，她随着火焰的消失而暂停了惨叫，气喘吁吁地颤抖不已。  
“跟你的交谈很愉快，阿德里亚娜。”奥斯瓦尔德摘下防护手套，起身示意马丁出去说话。  
马丁向披头散发的女人投过困惑而严厉的一眼，就跟在奥斯瓦尔德身后走了出去，当然没忘记关上新打造的保险门。  
年长者就像是知道他要问什么一样，开口说：“那是个恶魔，马丁。再怎么折磨她也不会有警察找上门的。何况我没有折磨她。”他冷笑着，“我只是在烧某个死人的骨头罢了。他怎么说？”  
“他坚持原来的说辞。”马丁回答，“知道我的身份之后也没什么反应，只想快点离开好继续收他的账。还想要点娱乐。”  
奥斯瓦尔德在擦手上的血。天知道他有多少年没亲自动过手了。直到角角落落都擦得干干净净他才再次开口：“没问蝙蝠的事？”  
得到马丁的摇头之后他微笑起来，是那种戈登见了会拔枪自卫、小丑见了要去开蝙蝠灯的那种微笑，温和地说：“那不是更可疑了吗？”  
马丁知道他父亲只是很生气，并不害怕地歪了歪头：“那您要拿他怎么办？”  
“他不是想要娱乐？”奥斯瓦尔德摸了摸下巴，“那我就给他点乐子好了。”


	3. （3）

威利斯几乎是瞠目结舌地看着奥斯瓦尔德走进来。 

“我听说你想要些娱乐。”为人虚伪行事残暴的企鹅人在他身边坐下，打开手里的硬皮书，“我想睡前故事也是娱乐的一种，不是吗？”

年轻人眨巴眼睛的蠢样莫名让黑帮大佬心情好了一点，他拍拍身边的枕头，示意威利斯靠过来。可怜恶魔全身的肌肉都在抗拒，但是奥斯瓦尔德那么气定神闲地看着他，仿佛只要蹦出个“不”字就会立刻从袖子里抽出瓶圣油，泼他一身再点个火。

威利斯靠到床头，僵直得像个中国僵尸。奥斯瓦尔德满意地哼了声，也拉过个枕头自己靠着，两个人挨得很近。

“很久很久以前，”年长者开始念故事，而威利斯发现自己除了瞪天花板之外根本不知道还能做什么，“有一个国王……”

居然真的只是在读故事？？？这个认知并没有给当前情况带来丝毫的好转，反而让诡异程度和惊悚程度同时翻了几番。威利斯咬着嘴唇，心里后悔得直想打断自己的腿：他是吃撑了多少灵魂才飘到敢踏进哥谭！

“……他定下严酷的刑法来统治。人民畏惧他的残暴，但也无法否认他的功绩，因为他确实使国家更加安全、更加繁荣了……”奥斯瓦尔德能感觉到身边人完全没有稍微放松下来的迹象，但是这正是他想要的效果，“国王没有王后，但有一个孩子。他认为自己不需要继承人，就把孩子远远送走。” 

威利斯感觉到这个故事开始朝着非常、非常、非常不妙的方向发展了。

“小王子长大后回来报复国王，不但没成功还差点害死了自己。国王救了他。”奥斯瓦尔德像是完全不知道自己在暗示什么一样，平稳地翻过一页，“他们没有和解，国王也从来没觉得小王子会真的站在他那一边。所以，当后来红脑袋的叛军夺走王座、甚至要杀了国王时，他一点都不惊讶小王子会躲起来，不救他也不协助叛军。”

“再后来国王重新掌握了王国。虽然他能理解小王子的做法——换成他他也会那样做——但还是很生气，生气到找回了自己多年前曾打算收养的孩子，要将他立为继承人。” 

“他以为小王子会跳出来激烈反对。事实上，他都想好该怎么应对了。但是没有，小王子像是人间蒸发了一样再也没有出现过。”奥斯瓦尔德看着火柴人一样的马丁牌手绘插图，忍不住有点想笑，“国王等不及了，开始找他。他找呀找呀，找遍了王国也没找到。但是在这个过程中，他发现脑袋上顶着红桶的叛军也早就失踪了。他觉得不是巧合，决定跟叛军的家人一起行动。之后，叛军的家人发现世界上存在着用灵魂做交易的恶魔。”他顿了顿，“国王把当初发生的事情总结了一下，觉得可能是有人跟恶魔做了交易，才能在叛军风头正盛的时候让他失踪。国王才能活下来。”

“为了求证，他特地雇佣猎魔人抓了一只消息比较灵通的恶魔。恶魔起先什么都不肯说，但没有人能违抗国王。她告诉国王，确实有人做过这样一笔交易。”

“国王觉得……国王知道那个人就是小王子。”他合上书，“这故事怎么样？”

 

奥斯瓦尔德转过头，看到恶魔已经闭上眼睛，睡得好香了。 

“恶魔不需要睡眠。你装得也太假了。”他面无表情地把硬壳书狠狠拍在威利斯肚子上。后者惊得差点从床上窜起来：“怎怎怎怎么了！”

“我不想再跟你耍花腔了小子。”奥斯瓦尔德把故事书扔去一边，抱起双臂，“要么，你告诉我一切；要么，”他满含威胁意味地眯起眼睛，“我把你妈妈从弗吉尼亚找来，让你亲口告诉她你是谁——让你、用这个鬼知道是谁的史密斯的身份、亲自伤透她的心。”

威利斯再一次瞠目结舌。他万万没想到企鹅人还藏着这一手，张着嘴好一会儿都没说得出话来。缓过神后他又开始揉额头：“阿德里亚娜。”他低低地说，“我要把这个藏不住事的贱人扔进圣水锅里煮到皮开肉烂。”

“真巧。她也说了你会这么报复她。”奥斯瓦尔德一挑眉，“所以——你终于肯承认了？”

像是脑袋里有人在搞装修、大锤八十大锤八十地砸墙一样，威利斯不得不弓起身子才能把那个大声嘲笑他的灵魂按回笼子里。

“你为什么要这么做？”他哑着声音问，只觉得前所未有地疲惫。 

他父亲皱起眉毛：“什么叫为什么？”

五分钟后奥斯瓦尔德的怒吼声响彻了整个科波特宅：“伊桑·以利亚·科波特！有本事你再也不踏进哥谭、不、美国、一步——！！”

马丁冲进来的时候只看到父亲抓着刻满符咒的手铐，气得浑身发抖，而伊桑完全没了影子。

“他早就撬开手铐了！”他冲着马丁大喊，依稀可见暴揍窝囊手下时的风范，“他一直都是装的！”

“地窖空了。”马丁顾不上安抚他的愤怒，飞快地说，“那个女恶魔和她的尸骨都不见了。看守的人还昏迷着。”

奥斯瓦尔德深深吸了口气：“也就是说……” 

 

阿德里亚娜跌倒在地上。她半边身子还是焦的，浑身都是糊味。一麻袋骨头被摔在她旁边。

“我只说了你的交易。”她暂时爬不起来，只能趴在地上喘气，“其余的……”

“闭嘴。”把她扔下来的年轻人咬着牙才忍住没有踢断她几根肋骨，“给我拿着骨头快滚！”

“这不是你吼我我就能办到的事情。”她干脆瘫倒，眼睛挑衅地上翻看着伊桑，“我需要力量来恢复。”她得到的回应是一声骨折的脆响，阿德里亚娜惨叫着翻滚，疼得呜呜抽泣起来。

“别装了。”伊桑抱着双臂看她——这个姿势让他与奥斯瓦尔德惊人地相似——“我们都知道这点伤弄不死你。而且你也根本不是个女人。”

皮囊是女性的恶魔扭动着半坐起来，她随手撸了撸黑头发：“我确实死不了。可是我也活不下来，你父亲的猎魔人不会放过我。”她紧紧盯着金发的年轻人，“我需要搭个顺风车。”

“我相信你能找到个欣赏你美丽心灵的过路司机。”伊桑冷冷扔下一句就要瞬移离开。阿德里亚娜想抓他裤脚但是没抓住：“你要是走，我马上就回去企鹅人面前把一切都告诉他！”

“一切。”她咬着牙重复，“包括那个只用了两年就成为恶魔的灵魂，还有他在地狱之王身边的位置！”

伊桑的蓝眼睛变成了猩红色，又带着火一样的亮：“你敢威胁我？！”

阿德里亚娜承受住他的瞪视：“我不过是要你把我送回地狱而已。”

“国王已经死了。”伊桑冷森森地说，“那群黄眼睛在疯了一样地抢地盘，你又偏偏想让我送你回地狱？现在？”他微微眯起眼睛，“你给谁办事？”

“阿斯摩太以为我站在他那边。”阿德里亚娜摇摇晃晃地站起来，“但是他又有什么资格掌管地狱呢？”她狂热地看着那双红眼睛，“真正的、唯一的王子正站在我面前啊！”

伊桑反而冷静下来了，眼睛又恢复如常：“我不会再回地狱了。那里变成什么样都与我无关。”他重复了一遍，冷笑着说，“国王死了，剩下的都是些毫无价值的蠢货和混乱。”

“与你无关？”阿德里亚娜愣住了，片刻后抱着肚子大笑起来，“你以为你能置身事外吗？那是地狱啊！没有恶魔能逃出去！”她笑得上气不接下气，“天啊天啊，唯一一个不享受处子和婴儿血肉的恶魔，原来还认为自己是个人类吗？你现在到处吸收灵魂，也是为了修补这个早该烂出骨头的尸体吧？”她双眼全黑，瞪着伊桑，“你知道那不过是自欺欺——”

她没能说完这句话。一直藏在衣袖里的匕首派上了用场。伊桑用它划破了奥布雷家里的法阵，撬开了奥斯瓦尔德的手铐，现在又捅穿了另一个恶魔的喉咙。

他面无表情地拔出匕首，任黑发美人的尸体扑倒在自己脚边。 

 

“出来吧。”他叹着气说，神情很厌烦，“你也该听够了。”

蓝鸟拿着双棍在他身后着陆：“她是谁？”

“阿德里亚娜。”伊桑把匕首收起来，“一个恶魔。”他摸了摸后衣领，果然摸出一个纽扣大小的窃听器加定位器，上面还印着蝙蝠标志。

“你们这一家人都什么毛病？”他揉着额头，无语地默默捏碎。

夜翼没有回答这个问题：“被他附身的人是谁？”

“不知道。”伊桑实话实说，“可能是个活人吧。”他转过身面对夜翼，“我假设你已经把刚才的事都公放给其他蝙蝠了？”

“呆在原地，举起手。”迪克捏住了一枚放电蝙蝠镖，“你将以谋杀罪被逮捕。”

“你们抓不住我的。”伊桑叹气，“我不会再出现在哥谭了。”


	4. （4）

是闹钟的尖叫声让伊桑睁开眼的。  
他几乎是还迷糊着就感觉到了那股虚脱感。并不是对此陌生，而是这次的感觉强烈得出乎意料，他感觉大半个身子都被吞进了虚无里。

呻吟着按掉闹钟之后，他无力地呆望了一会儿天花板。脑海里静得出奇，没有冷嘲热讽也没有咆哮咒骂，看来他花那么大力气加固牢笼还是有效果的。恶魔不会饿，但是舔了舔嘴唇之后他决定再饱餐一顿——尽管，也许可能大概没准儿这几个星期过得确实有点放纵了，不过——嗨，反正也没有什么事要做不是吗？更不会有人来打扰…… 

他从毯子里顾涌出上半身，去够床头柜上的血袋，结果等拿起来才发现已经空了。不仅如此，地上扔着的两三个血袋跟手里的一样早就被榨干了。这时候他才意识到自己最近可不仅仅是“有点儿”放纵。

但是人血的后劲还没完全过去，大部分意识还没跟着身体一起清醒过来，伊桑晕晕乎乎地又栽回了枕头里。

然后一转头，看到有个人躺在自己身边。

奥斯瓦尔德。

就像没有发觉任何不对一样，他哼哼着抱住对方的腰，把脸埋进对方胸前：“好软。”

奥斯瓦尔德忍着笑揉了揉浓密蓬松的金发：“现在该起床啦。”他凑近伊桑耳边吹气，“昨晚表现得不错哟。”

伊桑闷笑起来，抬起手——  
毫不留情地一拳正中奥斯瓦尔德左眼。

年长者被打得翻滚下床“咚”地落地，蹿起来怒骂：“你小子是有什么毛病！”

伊桑懒洋洋地收回胳膊：“我没磕嗨到你想象的那个地步，路西。我还记得我到底是不是有跟别人做爱。”“况且。”他闭着眼睛说，“我现在在……我自己都不知道我在哪。反正是某个北欧小国的某个地方，他不可能找到我的。”

奥斯瓦尔德捂着眼睛尽力按捺住怒火：“伊桑，我知道你现在情况很不好，所以我不会跟你计较。但是我得告诉你，我不知道你在胡言乱语些什么！”

伊桑翻了个白眼：“这话要是真的，那‘岩浆湖底就是离开地狱的秘密通道’也一定不是你骗我。”身体保持平躺的姿势，他把脖子几乎拗成直角，看着奥斯瓦尔德，“唔，这次你演得怪像的。不过老兄，我跟你说过一千遍了——我不爱他！当然也不会想要跟他发展这种、这种，”他胡乱挥挥胳膊，“鬼知道是什么关系的关系。”

企鹅人瞪圆了眼睛：“你不爱我？？？”

伊桑没一会儿就觉得脖子酸痛，干脆放弃了跟奥斯瓦尔德的对视：“在你‘训练’我的两年里，”他还特地做了加引号的手势，“有至少一年半你在用我的牺牲嘲笑我、做幻境捏造我跟他的乱 伦关系好从另一个角度嘲笑我、实时播报他的近况跟我的凄惨作对比从而更全面地嘲笑我。”显然是人血的效果，他话多起来并且想到哪说到哪，“但是凭什么啊——你才是叫着‘爸比看看我看看我我才是你最爱的儿子啊’的那个，我们都知道。”

奥斯瓦尔德不说话了。他看起来震惊远多于愤怒，漂亮的绿眼睛紧紧盯着伊桑。

后者还在自说自话：“用我爸的话来说这叫‘很可悲’。知道为什么他说这很可悲吗？因为这真的就是很可悲。”绕口令似的吐出一串，他揉了揉脸，“在遇到你之前我还没觉得他说得对呢。” 

 

年长者刚要开口，伊桑举起一只胳膊打断了他：“好啦好啦，我知道国王死了你现在很寂寞，但是我不会再无偿当你的洋娃娃了。”他在床里瘫得像张猫饼，“如果你实在是闲得脑壳冒泡，我欢迎你来我脑子里做幻境——前提是先带包新鲜人血给我，要a型，不要o型，喜欢o型的已经说过永别了——在我享受毒 品的时候，那家伙能给你打发不少时间。”

“那就这么办。”奥斯瓦尔德低沉地说。他转身走出房门，几分钟后再进来时手里就提了一袋东西。

“总是这么快。”伊桑舔着嘴唇坐起身，稍微皱了皱眉，“你怎么还要变成他的样子？”

年长者面无表情地把一整袋冰块都摔在了他脸上。

“啊！”伊桑捂着鼻子惨叫，彻底被冻清醒了，“你干嘛！”

奥斯瓦尔德把地上散落的血包踢去一边：“你醒了。很好。我们有很多需要讨论的事。”他紧挨着伊桑坐下，“一个一个来。你觉得你现在在哪？”

年轻人惊恐的目光中，他无情地宣布：“你在伯恩赛德，小子。你在你自己的公寓里。”

伊桑顾不上去想真的奥斯瓦尔德是怎么找到他的。他只想现在、立刻、马上，打响指、瞬移、逃跑。但同时也意识到自己没穿衣服，要是直接瞬移就得裸 奔了……

奥斯瓦尔德不紧不慢地抛出第二个炸弹：“你到现在都没发现，我穿的是你的浴袍吗？”

年轻人被他稍微转移了注意力：“你为什么穿我的浴袍？”

“你说呢？”他拉开明显宽长许多的浴袍，肩膀上还留着牙印和红痕，“你猜我为什么要去洗澡？”

……伊桑决定裸 奔就裸 奔。再待下去他可能要面临比地狱更可怕的结局和比路西法更可怕的人物了。他毅然决然地打了响指。

什么也没发生。

“What the ……”他不信邪地又打了几个，啪啪啪几声之后还是什么都没变。

“勇气可嘉呀年轻人。”奥斯瓦尔德的眼神往他下身一溜。伊桑立刻把自己使劲往毯子里按，确保从头到脚只有脸露在外面：“你又干了什么？”

奥斯瓦尔德拍了拍自己手腕：“新科技，叫什么什么合金，轻，致密，又软。刻上点什么用来做手环，戴着一点感觉也没有。”

伊桑在毯子底下摸了摸左手手腕，果然摸到一个光滑硬环，跟手腕贴得严丝合缝，想撬都不知道从哪下手。

“为了防止被你刮掉，”奥斯瓦尔德慢悠悠地说，“只有内侧才有‘花纹’。”

年轻人捂住脸放弃抵抗了：“你到底要干什么？”

“问题我们一个一个来解决。”年长者开始往床上爬，“第一个：什么叫你不爱我？”

伊桑抬起头，喉结不安地滚动了一下：“就是字面意思。”

奥斯瓦尔德现在骑在他身上了。字面意思地那种骑。

伊桑的眉毛皱起来了：“别太过分。我还是有点本事可以用的。”

企鹅人按着他的肩膀：“比如？”

“比如这个。”他抬手锤了下墙，可怜的墙面顿时凹了一块。“非常让人印象深刻。”奥斯瓦尔德点点头，像个没收到好处的评委一样无动于衷。他开始解浴袍的腰带。 

 

“你要干嘛！！！”伊桑的声音能跟尖叫鸡媲美了，“快住手住手住手！”他闭上眼扭动着拼命往后躲，“我不想看到我不该看的东西！”

换成别人，奥斯瓦尔德一定早就把这还没穿上裤子呢就翻脸不认账的人渣抽得亲妈都认不出来了。不过说实话，虽然面前的混小子躲了他五年还变傻了不少，要对这张依旧漂亮的娃娃脸下手他还真有点舍不得：“你嗑失忆了是不是！给我睁眼看看你干的好事！”

伊桑连手指缝都不肯张开一点点，声调更高。事实上他尖叫得像个被歹徒按在地上的中世纪少女，一边誓死不从一边无力抵抗：“死也不！！！”

这真是他经历过的最诡异的事后了，就是被床伴开一枪都比现在来得正常。奥斯瓦尔德青着脸把那双敲烂了不知多少键盘的手从伊桑脸上扯下来，像是念咒语一样厉喝：“睁眼！”

伊桑条件反射地一缩肩膀睁开了眼睛——没办法，他以前被这样吼过太多次了——然后呼吸都停了一下。

“老天啊。”伊桑的声音艰涩，仿佛他吐出的不是字词而是一块块粗粝的小石头。

被毒 品冲晕了的头脑开始回忆起昨夜的旖旎点滴，他想起了一些片段。在他以为的幻境里，那个人是怎样抓着他的肩膀愉快地呻吟，鼓励他留下各种痕迹，热情又柔软地缠着他要求更深更用力……

“那些。”他尽可能地保持声音平静，“我以为……”

“你以为是幻觉。其实不是。”奥斯瓦尔德拿出挠爱德华的手法挠他下巴，试图安抚绷紧身体的年轻人，“别紧张，我不生气。”

伊桑就差把“鬼才信你不鬼都不会信你”这句话写在脸上了。他叹口气：“你想怎么样？”

跟记忆中别无二致的温软身体填满了他的怀抱。奥斯瓦尔德压在他身上戳他脸颊：“我说了，问题一个一个来解决。先回答我：你为什么说你不爱我？”

伊桑避让了一下：“我回答过这个问题了，下一个。”

“这不是个让我满意的答案。”奥斯瓦尔德莫名觉得自己被拔吊无情了，他尴尬地咳嗽了声，“你昨晚可不是那么说的。”

年轻人几乎要晕过去了：“不管说了什么那都不算数！当时我不清醒！”

奥斯瓦尔德眯起眼：“这么说我很吃亏啊……”

伊桑心中警铃大作：“你想干什么？不管你想干什么都别那么干！”

“那你猜猜看，小家伙，”年长者拿腰带三两下缠住伊桑双手手腕，开始慢条斯理地一点点扯走床上仅剩的遮挡物，“我要干什么？”


	5. 是时候展现真正的技术了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 企鹅人决定睡服这个不听话的小恶魔。

“嘿，小家伙，看着我。”奥斯瓦尔德捏着伊桑的下巴，试图把后者硬梗着的脖子扳正，“看着我。你妈妈没教过你，别人说话的时候要看着对方吗？”  
年轻的恶魔干脆闭上眼睛装死。  
“关闭视觉能让触觉更灵敏，嗯，不愧是精于享受的恶魔。”奥斯瓦尔德毫不吝啬自己的夸奖，手上的动作更细致了，“想让我多揉揉这里吗？”  
“你、你住手……”恶魔的呼吸断断续续，手指搅弄着缠住手腕的浴袍腰带。他现在跟裸奔只有一个动词的距离了，脚趾紧蜷着把床单扣得满是褶皱。  
“你、你休想。”奥斯瓦尔德笑眯眯地回答。他的双手白皙绵软，跟身体一样，是恰到好处、养尊处优的丰腴。没人不想让这样一双手为自己服务，也没人知道这双手上沾过多少这样想的人的血。他们中最得哥谭之神眷顾的幸运儿也只能在亲吻戒指的时候碰上一碰，感受一下指尖因常年执笔姿势不对而落下的薄茧。  
当然，单从那熟练的手法就能看出，这双手并不只做些礼节性的动作。伊桑的阴茎被白软的手掌扣住，包裹着摩擦揉捏，带着薄茧的指尖恶作剧似的在龟头磨来磨去，与其说是抚慰不如说是挑逗。  
伊桑发出来一声急促的低喘。这他妈可比魔鬼的幻境刺激多了——妈的他到底为什么会摊上这种事！哥谭是跟他天生犯冲吗？第一次来他把自己交代在了恶魔手里，第二次来他又被强迫着这、这样！这他妈是算猥亵还是强奸？  
可是不管他在脑子里怎么咆哮都没法减弱下身的快感。老天，控制住挺腰配合的冲动就已经耗掉他大半的自制力了，剩下的还要用来维持声音平稳。手里的浴袍腰带都要被他扯烂了，而奥斯瓦尔德甚至没费心扎个死结之类，纯粹只是瞎绕了几圈。  
始作俑者就笑眯眯地看着年轻人明明很想要又纠结得想死的样子。汗湿的额发、发红的脸颊、时不时漏出来的呻吟声都那么惹人怜爱，他几乎要佩服自己的忍耐力了。为表奖励，奥斯瓦尔德低下头尝了一口已经兴奋挺立的乳尖，小心衔住那粒还没被润泽长大的小珠子，用牙齿细细密密地咬。  
伊桑受不了了，手肘开始推拒身边人的肩膀，蹬腿扭动着想要躲开那双过于下流的手。手的主人按住了他的腰，顺便把滑腻的前液都抹在腿根内侧的软肉上：“真的不要这样？唔，那客人你喜欢什么样的服务呢？”  
伊桑瞪着这个一言不合就角色扮演的老混球，一脸的难以置信：“你到底要干什、不是、你为什么觉得你可以这么干！”紧跟着他就被弹得腰部一跳，比货真价实的恶魔还要像个恶魔的年长者面部表情和蔼又严肃，像是在教导晚辈人生哲理：“你是一个硬着老二的恶魔，别那么在乎伦理道德。”眼看着伊桑翻了个白眼，他凑到年轻人耳边，“让我告诉你点事，小家伙。我第一次见到你的时候——不，不是你来还支票的那次，是你带着人来杀我的那次——不该把战衣设计得那么紧身……”他的呼吸和絮语像是另一只手一样爱抚着伊桑颈侧，于是那里也泛起了红，“从那之后我就开始想象：掐住你的腰把你按在床上然后把我的男孩操成我的女人。”  
这当然不是真的，不过伊桑看起来相信了。于是他再接再厉：“所以后来我对你的态度很糟，因为你在我身边只会让我分心、烦躁，可你要是离开我的视线我会更烦躁，我不知道该把你怎么办。不过现在我想好了。”他亲了亲那双震惊到微微张开的嘴唇，“至于你，打算满足Daddy的心愿了吗？”  
年轻人震惊于他的不要脸，也震惊于自己在见识过那么多公款私用后填不上窟窿就变成老赖的恶魔之后还能被人类刷新对不要脸的认知。他深吸了口气，结果刚要说话就被一根舌头堵了回去。舌头的主人精于此道，等到伊桑被放开的时候已经脸色发红，晕晕乎乎地喘息不已。  
“我就把这当成‘yes’了。”奥斯瓦尔德宣布，同时他的手指终于放过了硬到不停滴水的挺翘阴茎，闯进了藏在后方的温暖小洞。青年为此一下绷紧了好看的腰线，曲着腿语无伦次地拒绝。他不知道为什么他还没开始用暴力反抗，但是猜得出来，并且更加势在必得。  
“别挣扎了小子。”他略得意地说，抓住青年的脚踝拉开双腿，“你知道那句话：‘奥斯瓦尔德想要的，奥斯瓦尔德就一定得到’。”  
伊桑气得想照他脸上踹，但是不行，普通人类绝对受不了他的拳脚。可他也不能真的就这么拱手奉上——！  
“嗤”的一声轻响，那根可怜的腰带终于承受不起恶魔的拉扯而宣布自己不做腰带了，干脆崩断成了好几节。奥斯瓦尔德略吓了一跳，但马上就抓紧机会又按了下刚刚那个位置：“看来就是这里了？”  
伊桑没能把一声惊喘堵在喉咙里。他咬着下唇不肯答话，手指用能压碎颅骨的力度抓着枕头，脊背弓起陷在床垫里，仍然不是放松的打开姿势。奥斯瓦尔德安抚地从乳尖亲吻到腰胯：“别紧张，别紧张…这样会不会好一点？”他用另一只手托住胀鼓鼓的小球，技巧性地按摩一会儿改为扶住茎身，凑过去用脸颊来来回回地摩擦，脸上还带着笑，像是讨摸摸的狗狗在开开心心地磨蹭主人的手掌，只不过比那色情百倍。年轻人的呼吸都顿住了，根本移不开眼睛，张嘴想说点什么制止的话，发出来的却只有越发粗重的喘息声。  
这样才对，奥斯瓦尔德把满意的笑容藏在心里，省得被伊桑发现了又要开始抗拒。他把舌头探出嘴唇，舌尖就在龟头周围打转转，一点点舔舐流出的前液。接着他从侧面含住了这根带给他相当欢愉的硬家伙，用嘴唇挤压吸吮，喉咙里恰到好处地发出断续的闷哼，好提醒年轻人他昨晚是怎样呻吟的。  
口交带给伊桑的视觉冲击几乎压过了快感，他一眨不眨地看着对方上上下下无微不至地舔弄，脑海里一片空白。最后奥斯瓦尔德彻底含进去的时候他以为自己射了，但很快就意识到没有，那根灵活到犯规的下流舌头缠了上来。  
“天、天啊。”他低声说，声音抖得像弓弦，紧跟着又拔高，几乎变成绝望的尖叫，“别！别那样吸！”撑起上身想逃跑，但奥斯瓦尔德用咽喉的重重挤压让他跌了回去。伊桑再也控制不住声音了，几乎是恳求着说够了、停下，可就连他自己也分不清那些破碎的字词，能做的只有胡乱抓着床单，控制不住地叫喊呻吟。  
高潮到来的时候仿佛过了一个世纪，快感狠狠冲击了他的精神，眼前全是白光。这真的太过了。变成恶魔之后他见识够了无穷无尽的人类欲望，看到厌烦的结果就是自己都变得清心寡欲。比起性爱，他更愿意用半管人血给自己一个飘飘忽忽、放空一切的晚上。结果呢？他被他救的人用最糟糕的办法拖回了感官世界里。  
“嘘…嘘……”奥斯瓦尔德凑过来吻掉了他眼角的水珠。伊桑回过神，跟他交换了一个亲吻。  
“我早该知道你有多……不达目的不罢休。”他半真半假地抱怨，换来乳尖上的一记轻拧，“要中场休息吗老家伙（old man）？”  
“我是想让你缓缓。”对方挑起眉，同时表达对他暗示的不屑和对自身能力的自信，“爽得都要晕过去的那位可不是我。”  
“我是恶魔。恶魔不会晕倒。”好吧恶魔确实会晕倒。伊桑想了想：“Yes.”  
“什么？”奥斯瓦尔德没反应过来。  
“‘是的，我愿意满足Daddy的心愿’。”伊桑故意装出乖宝宝的腔调，歪着头，手指在大腿上画圈圈，“尽你最大的本事来弄坏我吧。我很想尝尝你的味道呢。”  
“你的下流话真的说得糟透了。”奥斯瓦尔德忍俊不禁，不出意料地受到白眼，“我可以教你。顺便再教你尊敬长辈。”

“你…到底行不行……”伊桑抖着声音，脸色潮红，已经在高潮边缘打了两个转，而奥斯瓦尔德只是把原来的一根手指加到了两根，在最叫人发狂的一点揉了会儿，别的部位都还没用上。他现在才意识到这是场多么势不均力不敌的战斗，对方有过的情人恐怕早就超过了两位数，而他的经验技巧跟五年前比没什么区别，甚至还退步了……  
“这就受不了了？”拙劣的激将法被一眼看破，伊桑恨不能拿个什么来把脸捂上。“我才没有！”破罐子破摔地大喊，“要是不行就快点结束我要睡觉了！”  
奥斯瓦尔德加进第三根手指：“第一，现在是中午。”重重戳了下那个腺体，伊桑发出一声带着泣音的尖叫，“第二，恶魔不需要睡眠。”不理会年轻人的抗议，他低头观赏着亲手开发的后穴。穴口颜色还是浅浅的粉红，不过已经学会了迎合，乖巧驯顺地吃着他的手指，在往外抽的时候嫩肉会恋恋不舍地吸吮。乖孩子该得到奖励，他很快就会让这朵娇嫩的小花变得漂亮起来，与被使用过度的嘴唇同样鲜艳。  
青年稍微皱着眉，努力吞进去三根手指。他做得有点吃力，毕竟上次肛交已经是大学时候的事，其中的技巧早都忘光了。但年长者并不打算等他准备好，没一会儿他就抽出手指，把自己的阴茎完全埋了进去。  
伊桑向后仰头，肩背都绷紧了。老天，这么不科学的尺寸是真实存在的吗？他被填得太满了，都开始怀疑自己还能不能并拢腿。  
“放松，放松，小处女。”奥斯瓦尔德坏笑着随意拍打大腿内侧的软肉，“要不要求爹地允许你缓一缓？”  
不知天高地厚的年轻人哼了一声，逞能地抬腿缠住他，脚跟抵着他的背试图把阴茎吸得更深，却被故意的一下撞击撞软了腰，顿时气势弱掉不少：“慢一点……”  
“还是省点力气留着叫床吧。”奥斯瓦尔德不置可否，下一秒他粗暴地抽动起来，胯骨狠狠撞击青年抬高的腿根，压根不理会对方“轻一点慢一点”的哭叫。一声不吭就失踪五年的坏孩子理应受到惩罚，何况恶魔的肉穴极紧却并不干涩，再次挺立的阴茎也没有软下去。他知道青年喜欢这个，这种毫无怜悯的操弄。  
果然，没有多久伊桑的哭叫声就变了调，被口交时的软弱呻吟冒出来了，还要更软更甜，已经能拧得出蜜汁来。他的大腿在奥斯瓦尔德腰际磨蹭，像是鼓励又像是讨好，肉穴泥泞不堪，不得要领地迎合着进出的阴茎。  
“Deeper…Harder…”跟头一次被插没什么两样的恶魔已经适应了此刻的快感，甚至欲求不满地低语着催促着要求更多。年长者裂开一个“阴险毒辣企鹅人”式的坏笑，用令人惊叹的自制力拔出了阴茎，只用拇指肆意按揉穴口的褶皱。  
“你又干嘛…”差一点就能高潮的年轻人埋怨着扭腰，紧接着就又被三根手指按住了腺体。这次的动作就放肆多了，也进得更深，仿佛这具美妙身体的深处藏着一枚泉眼，它们的任务就是要发掘出来。青年被挖掘得揪着床单不断颤抖，瞬间被推上了高峰。  
奥斯瓦尔德也没想到这次高潮来得这么容易，不过也得意于自己的技巧，并没有放过失神的青年，而是抽出一根手指继续指交：“你下面的小嘴还没吃饱呢，它都要把我的手指吞进去了。”  
伊桑回过神来就感觉空虚和快感一起在身体里肆虐，而他已经无力抵抗奥斯瓦尔德层出不穷的小花招，只想快点被彻底满足：“它要你，快点进来…”  
那个阴险毒辣的得意笑容又出现了：“求我啊。”  
伊桑立刻屈服：“Please！”  
“你在求谁操你？”黑帮大佬不为所动。  
“求你，奥斯瓦尔德，求你进来…”伊桑的声音开始打抖，他里面被手指揉得要空虚疯了，“快点……”  
“更确切一点小家伙，世界上可不只我一个人叫这名字。”  
青年明白他的意思了，登时脸红到脖子根：“你个变态！”  
说话不经大脑的结果就是他连手指也没有了，肉穴还合不上，可怜巴巴地被揉穴口嫩肉：“它饿得直流口水，真是个贪吃的小家伙。”  
说得好像挺着根下流阴茎硬憋着不动的人不是他一样！伊桑又一次气得想踹人，但是已经腰软得没力气了，一番心理斗争之后扭着脸不情不愿地叫：“Daddy……”  
哎呦这委委屈屈的小声音。奥斯瓦尔德得深呼吸才能克制住越发膨胀的冲动，按住青年的腰留下几道指痕：“想要Daddy做什么？”  
伊桑几乎要自己动手了，但是他还有点自知之明，知道没那个本事，眼一闭心一横，大喊：“求你Daddy求你操进来！”  
流水的肉穴立刻吃到了想要的东西，年轻人感觉到它比之前更大了，双腿谄媚地缠上年长者的腰，又被按着膝盖分开，随着对方的意志折叠亵玩，留下清晰的红痕。胸肉被捏得发酸，乳尖越发挺，迫不及待要被人采食。他小声呜咽着，手指深深梳进身上人的黑发里：“我又不是女人…哈啊…你再捏也捏不出什么名堂来…”  
奥斯瓦尔德心领神会地一口咬住小红果，齿尖啮咬拉扯，青年被咬得尖叫，后穴紧缩，酸胀变成了甜美的快感，又从声音里倾泻出来。不知打开了什么开关，他一遍遍呢喃着那个让他耳热心跳的称呼，用不同的音调代替呻吟和请求，换来更加凶狠粗暴的征伐。后穴要的正是这样，情动的汁液弄湿了一片床单，原本纯洁的粉色被操弄成沉溺肉欲的糜烂殷红。  
男人的手托着他的腰，食指中指在腰窝揉弄，艺术家将它们称作“维纳斯的酒窝”并盛赞其美，伊桑却只觉得自己要被揉化了，操烂了，他从来都不知道身体能这么敏感、娇媚，像是使出浑身解数来争求爱抚的荡妇。脖颈、胸乳、腰肢、臀肉、大腿，没有一处不在对方的控制下，没有一处不在渴求甚至引诱那双手和唇舌的蹂躏，更没有一处不在传递快感。还有难以启齿的最深处，仅仅凭着蛮横的抽插就无师自通，学会了怎样勾引男人、怎样多情地挽留阴茎，好带给自己更多海潮般的欢愉。  
他几乎承受不住这些变化，更不要提奥斯瓦尔德还粗哑着声音在耳边喘息，用不重样的下流话夸奖他下面的小嘴和天赋。他想要抗拒，被对方操透到熟烂的身体却不情愿，结果溢出喉咙的只有破碎不堪的淫叫声，落进耳中反如助兴的春药。

最后一次高潮长得难以言喻。奥斯瓦尔德彻底喂饱了这张贪得无厌的小嘴，满意地用自己的东西填满不容易被打开的深处。而泪眼朦胧的伊桑已经无力指责他射得太多太深，只能羞耻地尽力夹着合不拢的双腿，徒劳地掩饰微微流着精液的小洞。  
不大的单人床上已经没有什么未被体液浸染的地方了，但伊桑抱着枕头连一个手指头都不想动，几分钟就沉入了黑甜的梦乡。这是他变成恶魔以来第一场真正意义上的睡眠。而奥斯瓦尔德还没累到那个地步，他去客房抱了新毯子给赤裸的青年盖好，让后者在睡梦中发出含糊、舒适的软软哼哼。


	6. （6）

这不科学。快五十的老男人不可能有这么强的性能力。

以上是伊桑睁开眼之后的第一个念头。

那时候他哪知道这念头会脑内刷屏整整一星期呢。

赤 裸的青年抱着有大半个他那么大的企鹅玩偶在床上滚来滚去。别误会，虽然理论上这是他的公寓他想怎样都可以，但伊桑还没放飞自我到大大方方露点遛鸟的地步，现在一丝不挂完全是外力作用的结果——心狠手辣的企鹅人在把他扒光之后没收了所有衣服，连件浴袍都没留。这得是多怕他跑了。

倒也不是说就真没东西穿了。衣柜不是空的，里面从豹纹小吊带到白纱长裙应有尽有，要不是这些衣服的尺码合适得叫人细思恐极，伊桑都要怀疑奥斯瓦尔德是不是洗劫了哪家女装店。

伊桑并不是不敢女装出门——别高估恶魔的下限，况且一周前他几乎裸 奔成功了——真正要命的是它们全被弄♂脏♂过，他做不到在穿着这些衣服的时候不去想万恶的企鹅人对自己做过什么。事实上，他身上到现在还留着那双手的触感——黑帮教父刚离开不久，而伊桑的腿还是软的。

行吧他就是这么堕落。恶魔把脸埋进企鹅肚子里狠狠碾了几下。女装只有零次和无数次，跟自家老爹上床大概同理，不然怎么解释这一星期他们都跟蜜月小夫妻似的可劲儿腻在对方身上？企鹅·能跟我的帝国相提并论的东西不存在·能跟我的命相提并论的东西也不存在·人甚至打破了几乎所有的安全守则，天天在他的公寓过夜还不带保镖，为了一场酣畅淋漓的晨间性 爱把会议一推再推……伊桑就是用jio指头都想得到外面的小道消息会传成什么样，恐怕赌奥斯瓦尔德会不会结婚的赌盘都出来了。

青年气哼哼地使劲抓了抓企鹅屁股。早上他自告奋勇要展示一下口活来解决罕见的老男人晨 勃，结果努力了半天老男人还是那副“我真的在尽力配合你了”以及“你的技术好糟糕”的抱歉表情，最后只好自暴自弃地往玩偶上一趴，秉持着“反正恶魔玩不坏”的理念送上昨晚已经被揉玩了个透的屁股。

然后被睡到玩偶都弄湿了。老男人得了便宜还卖乖：“其实我只想让你用手摸摸的。”

看着玩偶的份上就不跟他计较了。伊桑捏捏企鹅的小翅膀，满怀恶趣味地说：“我要告诉他你的名字是爹地。”宽慰地蹭蹭大玩偶，“别担心，这怎么会是你的真名呢？我要叫你姆姆。Murmur，姆姆。”他很小的时候就开始希望拥有一个能把自己裹住的大玩偶，也几乎在同时明白自己得不到。奥斯瓦尔德把姆姆拖进门之前，他都没意识到他的渴望仍然活着，从未改变且生机勃勃。

离开的时候一定要把姆姆也带走。恶魔心满意足地陷进玩偶里。当然不是现在。急什么，他还有好几个月的时间可以留在奥斯瓦尔德身边。

 

奥斯瓦尔德看着显示屏上抱着玩偶不撒手的青年。伊桑失踪之后他就成了整栋公寓的主人，在自家房子里装几个或者几十个摄像头又有什么不可以的。

这招果然行得通。奥斯瓦尔德摸摸下巴。何止是效果拔群？简直是正中红心。他把这东西抗进门的时候伊桑眼睛都亮了，闹腾着要穿衣服要离开还不肯他来过夜的小恶魔也安分了，现在除了某人抱玩偶的时间太长之外一切都很完美，不枉他大费周章地联系前情人以打听这孩子小时候的喜好。

他着实享受这种金屋藏娇的模式，甚至知道年轻人也喜欢，只是脸皮太薄不肯承认。他本意是让伊桑住回科波特大宅，但是很清楚那个地下室里都准备了些什么的恶魔不惜形象抱紧门框以示抗议，折中之后就成了现在的局面。

就在他想要放大画面好好欣赏一下自己在伊桑身上留下的杰作时，抽屉里的手机响了，被不耐烦地挂掉。

下一秒有人切进了他的通讯：“企鹅。”

“我在开会。”奥斯瓦尔德眯了眯眼睛。这是实话。没人规定过董事长不能在季度报告会上做他爱做的事。

“已经过去一个星期了。”蝙蝠侠的声音依旧平稳，他好奇那是不是变声器的作用，“你有什么进展？”

看来这场会议必须中断了。奥斯瓦尔德抬手示意所有人都离开会议室，然后才开始回答黑蝙蝠的话：“我是对的。那是他。”

“还有呢？”

“没有了。”企鹅人回答得理直气壮，仿佛自己从来没有色令智昏，被恶魔的肉体勾走神而忘了正事过。

通讯的另一头沉默了几秒钟：“已经过去一个星期了，科波特。”

“他失踪了五年，韦恩。”奥斯瓦尔德同样沉下声音回敬，“你不能指望在一个星期里就把野猫养成家猫。”

“他在哪？”蝙蝠侠听起来已经失去耐心了。

“你想再吓跑他一次？”冰山老板冷冷地说，“要是把小猫吓着了，它会窜到鬼都没一个的林子里，到时候你就得从北欧开始找了——布鲁斯没让你养过猫吗，提摩西？你真以为我分不出蝙蝠侠和红罗宾？”

对面不说话了。奥斯瓦尔德揉了揉额头：“我跟你们一样想把这事解决，但是现在不能着急。”他真的拿出了少有的耐心，“等他准备好了我会告诉蝙蝠的。”

切断通讯之后他发现自己已经完全没有开会的心思了。蝙蝠们别的不行，煞风景倒是一个比一个精通。他在座椅里静了静，打电话叫云雀准备好车送他回去。

 

走进卧室，奥斯瓦尔德看到他的小情人倚着大玩偶在床上看书，玩偶的黑翅膀围在腰间。

他忽然就笑出来了。

“你回来啦？”伊桑有点惊讶地抬头，金发在阳光下近似白雪，“会议这么快就结束了？”

“都是些例行报告，白白浪费时间。”奥斯瓦尔德坐到床边与他亲吻，眼睛黏在对方身上摘不下来。他的孩子，他的爱人。真是奇怪又奇妙，这个男孩似乎昨天还梳着中分穿着宽垮垮的卫衣，畏畏缩缩地站在他面前。然后，像是华丽变身一样，他在他不曾参与也不曾留意的时间里，成长得这样挺拔、这样动人了！

伊桑笑着抬手搓乱了他出门时才打理好的发型，又嫌弃地把发胶通通抹在一板正经的西装上。奥斯瓦尔德翻身骑在他身上搂着他的腰，手指细细摩挲着腰窝，伊桑怕痒似的扭了扭，见他不停也就听之任之了。

“想出去玩吗？”年长者低头看他，给他拨开额前几绺头发。

青年惊喜地眨眨眼：“能把手环拿下来啦？”

“当然不能。”企鹅人一口回绝，“我只是想让你出去散散心，晒晒太阳。”他的声音柔软得就像伊桑背后的玩偶，“你看起来有点累。”

是一直都很累，奥斯瓦尔德心想。恶魔除了床上活动以外，对其他事都没什么热情，有些时候——偶尔——会休憩，虽然没有黑眼圈或者其他物理表现，但那股深浓的倦意就是阖上眼帘也遮不住。都是那场害人的交易闹的，他的小树还没有在阳光雨露下尽情舒展过枝条，就已经萎靡佝偻了。

恶魔扭过脸：“我在家也可以晒太阳。”

比恶魔更恶魔的企鹅人挑了挑眉毛：“那你自己说，这星期除了做爱和睡觉还干了什么？”

“什么都没做。”青年大言不惭，“这不正是最棒的吗？”

“一点都不。”奥斯瓦尔德拿出早就准备好的措辞和教育子女的年长者架势来，“你在家里呆了整整一个星期，伊桑，这样可不行。”

伊桑嗤笑一声：“你当我是谁，只会宅在家里打游戏叛逆期的青少年？我在那个时候对你一点概念都没有，现在再来说这话是不是晚了点？”

“我知道你不是。”奥斯瓦尔德给他理了理头发，那头金发跟五年前没有什么区别，连长度都不变，也许恶魔的生理活动都是停止的，“你虽然有时候比较冲动，但是大体上是冷静成熟的，不会做那样幼稚的事。”伊桑撇了撇嘴，像是在说“你只是不知道罢了”。他继续说：“所以我倾向于认为你是有意的。出于某种原因你不愿意外出。”

恶魔卡了一下，没头没脑地来了一句：“你没把我报告进失踪人口系统，是吗？”奥斯瓦尔德一时语塞，就被伊桑转移了话题：“是蝙蝠等不及了？”

“他想要他的二儿子回来。”他刻意忽略了韦恩已经锲而不舍地找了后者整整五年的事实，说得简单又平淡，“他们已经知道了交易的事。”

“问题就在这。”伊桑耸了耸肩，“我一点点都不知道陶德在哪。”


End file.
